My tear stained blade
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: Anala and Analiese always wanted to be shinigami. They didn't know if they could make it when their fathers abandoned them. They soon find out that romance,training and the occasional quirkiness arn't the only trials they have to face. Will they survive?


DHMB: Okay, so yeah. I'm back again. Everyone ranted and raved over my Ouren story so I took those characters, changed their names and looks and stuck them in bleach. Don't get too excited, the ending may piss some people off. Oh well, hope you enjoy. Flames will be used to light you on fire. You people should read my profile message sometime.

* * *

"Holy shit, we're late!" Anala yelled. "Analiese, _get up_!"

"Don' wanna." Analiese groaned.

"_We're going to be late_!" Anala hissed, pushing the other girl off the bed. Analiese sat up and glared at her sister, untangling herself from the blankets.

"What time is it?" she asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Eight." Anala said, rushing around the room.

"Shit!" Analiese cried, jumping to her feet and running to grab her uniform. Anala shook her head and began gathering their school books, stuffing them into their individual bags.

Anala was a petite woman, with long curling strawberry blond hair. She had a pear shaped body with a curved waist a wide hips. Her face was oval, with a long nose, cupids bow mouth and two sleek green eyes.

Analiese stumbled out of the bathroom, jumping into her pants.

"How did we over sleep?" She asked, stuffing a piece of toast into her mouth.

"You _kicked_ the damn _rooster_!" Anala said, tossing her sister her school bag.

Analiese was a petite woman as well, with long curling ash blonde hair, streaked black in the front. Her body was hourglass shaped with a curved waist and wide shoulders and hips. Her face was square with broad cheek bones, full lips and large blue eyes.

"Let's go!" Analiese said, grabbing her bag in one hand, Anala's wrist in the other and dashing out the door.

* * *

"So nice of you two to join us." The teacher drawled when the girls attempted to sneak into the class room. The two turned and bowed low.

"Forgive us, Sensei!" The cried.

"It was my fault." Analiese said, "I kicked the rooster out of our room."

A few of the richer children snickered. Anala and Analiese lived in one of the poorest districts of the Rukongai. Both lived with Analiese mother, brother and sister. Anala had been adopted into the family at a young age, and their mother could not have been prouder when they were accepted into the Shinigami academy.

"Take your seats." The teacher said. The two ran to do so.

"As I was saying," The teacher began again, "You will receive your squad placements tomorrow. Your placements have been chosen by the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad, So if you have any problems with them, take it up with your captains. You will get your squad and rank. Any questions?" A few hands shot into the air.

"What if we don't _like_ our squad members?" Asked a prissy noble girl, eying Anala and Analiese distastefully.

"I don't want to be in your squad, either, bitch." Anala sneered, "You'll just drag me down."

The girl flushed with anger and went to say something, but the teacher cut her short,

"Take it up with your _captain_." He looked out the window, quickly, "The Captains and their lieutenants have come to introduce themselves. If everyone will please make their way to the court yard."

The class jumped up and scrambled out the door, dashing to the court yard. There against the far wall, twenty six men and women were lined up.

"I can't see." Anala growled, trying to peer over a tall boys shoulder.

"Come on." Analiese said, gripping her friends hand and pushing her way past the other students.

"C'mon fat ass!" She hissed at one boy, "Move!"

The boy ignored her, so Analiese squeezed in between him and another person, dragging Anala along the way.

"Don't pull too hard!" Anala yelled as she tried to move between the two people. "You'll make me fa-aaaall!!!" Anala popped free, the force slamming her into Analiese and sending the two sprawling out into the open. The court yard fell silent, the two had landed halfway between the captains and the students.

"Ouch!" Anala groaned, shifting and sitting up. Analiese laid there for a few minutes more.

"You have the boniest damn elbows, Nala." She wheezed.

"Are you okay?" Anala asked. Analiese nodded and slowly stood, holding her stomach.

"Oh Gods, you're not gonna puke, are you?" Anala asked. Analiese just gave her a dirty look.

"If I did puke…" She said in a strained voice. "It would be your fault! You boney elbows caught me in the gut!" Anala turned to the captains and bowed low.

"Terribly sorry!" She said, then ran back to Analiese.

"I'm not going to puke!" Analiese insisted.

"Nice first impressions, huh?" Anala asked, nodding her head towards the line of captains.

"We always make a grand one." Analiese replied with a grin. The two moved back into line and the captains introduced themselves.

"Dude, that ones watching you, Liese!" Anala said. Analiese looked up.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Him. Sixth division." Anala said. Analiese glanced over at him.

"No he's not." She said, "You're retarded."

"No, really!" Anala insisted, "He's doing it again." Analiese whipped her head around and her blue eyes locked with the gray eyes of the 6th division captain. He stared at her for a while then looked away.

"What was that about?" Analiese asked. Anala shrugged.

"Maybe he likes you." She snickered.

You bleedin think _everyone_ likes me!" Analiese snapped.

"I'm usually right." Anala pointed out.

"You're actually about 50/50." Analiese corrected.

"Any questions you have for the captains you may ask now." The teacher said. With an evil grin, Anala raised her hand.

"Don't!" Analiese hissed.

"Yes, you, Anala." The teacher called. Anala smirked.

"Captain Kuchiki, I was wandering…"Analiese slapped her hand over her sister's mouth.

"My apologies, captain." Analiese gritted out, "Anala her is a damn idiot. She has turrets or something. Her mom tried to drown her as a baby. My sister thought she was a puppy and brought her home. She's been a pain in the ass ever since." A few people chuckled. Anala narrowed her green eyes at her sister as began to drool on her hand. "_Gross_." Analiese hissed.

"What is your name?" The captain asked.

"Analiese, sir." She replied.

"I trust your sister does not bring home anymore strays?"

"No, sir." Analiese said. Byakuya nodded and Analiese dragged Anala back. The captains answered a few more questions while the girls bickered.

"You're an idiot!"

"He's staring at you again." Anala grinned. Analiese groaned.

* * *

"Today you will be placed in your squads. When I call your name, please come up and I will hand you your information." The gathering of students stood in the court yard, anxiously waiting.

"I'm so nervous." Anala said.

"Me, too." Analiese agreed.

"What if we don't get placed?" Anala asked, panicked.

"Don't say that!" Analiese hissed.

"Akani, Anala!" Anala walked up and took the folded sheet of paper from the teacher. She then returned to Analiese side.

"What's it say?" Analiese asked.

"I'll wait until you get yours." Anala said.

"Bousen, Analiese." The teacher called. Analiese ran and got her paper, then dashed back to Anala.

"Okay, on the count of three…"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" Both opened their papers and stared at them.

"Did you get placed?" Analiese asked.

"Yes," Anala said, "You?" Analiese simply stared at her paper.

"Oh no, Liese!" Anala began. Analiese grinned and said;

"Phsyc!"

"Bitch!" Anala growled.

"I'm in the 6th squad, 5th seat." The blonde said.

"Sixth squad, 4th seat." Anala said. Analiese scowled.

"How come you got a higher placement?" She asked.

"I got a higher grade on the test!" Anala replied, "I studied!"

"I studied!" Analiese pouted. Anala arched an eyebrow at her. "A little." The eyebrow went higher. "Okay, I skimmed over it! Bitch."

"You are all to report to yours captains in two hours time. They will show you to your quarters and give you your assignments."

"Well," Anala said, "Lets get our shit together"

* * *

Analiese and Anala stood in the sixth division office, before Captain Kuchiki.

"Has the lieutenant showed you to your quarters?" He asked, not looking up from his paper work.

"Yes, sir." They said

"Do you understand your duties?" He inquired.

"Yes, sir." They replied.

"Good." He said, then stood. "I want to see you fight." He and Renji led the way to a large clearing.

"Now, don't hold back." Renji said as he and Byakuya moved a safe distance away.

Anala and Analiese faced each other, their swords drawn.

Analiese sword was a long, slender blade, made of dark metal. Anala's sword was shaped like a regular Katana, but it was pure white, almost as if it was made of ivory. They began to slowly circle one another.

"You're going down." Anala taunted.

"Not if you do first." Analiese said.

"Dream on!"

"Bitch!"

Anala lunged at Analiese. The two clashed swords, and held their positions.

"Your boyfriends going to watch you get your ass kicked." Anala jeered.

"At least I'll have someone to _kiss_ my bruised ass." Analiese replied with a grin. She kicked Anala in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, then brought her sword down on the other girls shoulder. Anala danced out of the way, but the blade still grazed her, slicing open her shirt and making a shalow wound.

"That hurt!" Anala hissed.

"It was supposed to." Analiese smirked and spun kicked Anala's shoulder. Anala put her arm up and blocked the kick. With a grin, she grabbed her sister's leg and spun her around a few times before throwing her a good three yards. Analiese quickly stood and held her sword out.

"Blossom, Akabara!" The blonde called. The blade of Analiese sword broke apart and reformed into roses with long dagger like blades. The way the light glinted off the dark metal gave them the appearance of being red. They sped towards Anala, slicing her skin. Anala jumped back and held her hands about a foot apart, calling;

"Claw, Kisakeneko!" Her sword spilt into two, the clone landing in her other hand. The ivory blades of each sword, spilt, four blades on each sword, fanning out.

Anala charged Analiese and swiped at her with the two swords. When Analiese dodged, she spun in the air and aimed again.

Byakuya and Renji couldn't help but watch them, awed by how their fight looked like a perfectly choreographed dance.

Anala danced forward, moving gracefully with her blades, while Analiese dodged fluidly, sending her deadly roses to attack. They spun and leapt about one another, reaching out, but never touching, pulling away, but never parting. Around and around they went then abruptly froze. Analiese was on her knee's, her back arched in an effort to duck the blades of one of Anala's swords, which was pressed against her throat, one hand behind her, bracing herself, the other flung out ahead of her. Anala was leaning forward, one knee bent, her one arm flung out behind her, the other crooked towards Analiese, two blood red roses pressed against the tender skin of her neck.

"Damn, that was hot." Renji muttered. The small group of people that had gathered at the training sight to watch the fight, began to applaud.

"Very good." Byakuya said.

"Return Akabara."

"Return Kisakeneko."

* * *

The next day, Anala and Analiese reported to the captains office to await their orders.

"What did you do to your uniforms?" Byakuya asked. Both smiled. Analiese had cut off the mid-drift and sleeves to the uniform. A gold band under her breast held the top down and one at her hip held her pants up. Her arms, wrists and neck had been decorated with similar gold bands. On her left shoulder blade was a tattoo of two roses blooming from the astrological symbol for Taurus, surrounded by runes.

Anala had also cut away the mid-drift and sleeves of her uniform and instead tied the front two halves together. The pants were held up by a thick white belt with a silver buckle. The bottom of the pants had been shredded in suck a manner that it looked like lace. On her right hip was the tattoo if a skull and cross bones with the word 'Poison' under it.

"The rules didn't say we couldn't alter our uniforms." Anala said.

"They only said we couldn't dye them, that they had to remain black." Analiese informed.

"I like them." Renji said, eyeing Anala.

"I wasn't asking you!" Byakuya snapped.

"You need to relax, Captain Kuchiki." Analiese said, walking up behind him and rubbing his shoulders.

"Stop that." He said, shrugging her off.

"Of, Come on. Just let me pop your back.

"No." He said.

Analiese pouted. Anala laughed and sat on Renji's desk, kicking his chair.

"Hey." Renji said.

"What?" Anala asked.

Their staring contest was interrupted when a Hell's Butterfly came in through the window.

Anala caught it in her hand and read aloud;

"Anala and Analiese, you are to report to the fourth division for a physical. That is all, Captain  
Unohana."

"Let's go." Anala said. Analiese nodded and moved away from Byakuya. She paused, then turned and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks Captain!" She called, then ran out the door. Anala laughed and chased after her, giving Renji a wink.

* * *

DHMB: Okay, so I hope you liked it and if you didn't....well, press the back button cuase I don't care XP Yes I'm a bitch. Rate and reveiw.


End file.
